Honor in the Fallen
by FirebenderSlytherinDrDonnaSong
Summary: The War ends, and the Gaang meets back up at the place of the Last Agni Kai. Zuko gives a terrible order, one that will change Azula forever. He takes her bending. Pitying her, Zuko makes her a servant. But is that truly any better, when everything has been taken from her, and she knows no love? How will she survive? Or will she even want to?
1. The War Ends

Honor in the Fallen

Chapter 1-The War Ends

Azula sat there, no longer struggling against the chains which bound her wrists to the water grate beneath her. She had watched Sozin's Comet pass, and that had to have been at least two hours ago. She had stopped crying only minutes ago. Katara had left long ago, unable to watch the former Princess in such a state of mental pain. Zuko stood a fair distance, ready to kill his sister if she should manage to escape.

It unnerved the soon-to-be Fire Lord to see his sister so still. She had made little movement since she had gotten herself up into an upright position, crossing her legs and sending their silently. Pity coursed through his veins, but he said nothing, knowing it was a trap. He didn't know how the Avatar had faired, and he was a bit scared to know if his close friend had been murdered by his ruthless father, and the Earth Kingdom claimed.

A brief mental image came to his head, full of people screaming, wives and warriors standing together in an attempt to protect their home from the genocide the feared Fire Lord was bringing upon their homes, blood on the street...Zuko shook his head, knocking the horrible images away. No, Aang did it somehow. He had to kill Zuko's father.

There was no future for the world if Aang failed. Hearing the wind being unsettled above him, Zuko looked up. A smile came to his scarred face as Appa landed beside him. Katara, who had been standing just inside the doorway, ran out, hugging her brother, Aang, Toph, and Suki.

"Aang, you killed the Fire Lord?" Zuko asked, hiding the shock from his voice as he realized the Avatar had gone through with what needed to be done.

"Well, not exactly..." the boy said. Aang gestured towards Appa, and Zuko noticed another human form, bundled up on the saddle. With a look from Zuko, Aang began explaining his trip, the Lion Turtle, the Energy Bending.

Using Airbending, Aang brought Ozai down from the saddle. Ozai couldn't seem to do much, except glare at his son.

This was the first time Azula spoke since she had lost. "Father!" she screamed, seeing how pathetic Ozai looked. Azula began struggling against her chains again. She had to help her father...he was all she had left.

Ozai's cruel eyes focused on his daughter, seeing the lopsided haircut she'd given herself. And also seeing that she was bound. She, too, had lost. "Shut up, you insolent brat," he shouted. "You failed to Zuko! If you had captured and killed Zuko before, this would never had happened!" he shouted at her. "You disgrace me!"

The entire Gaang looked at Ozai, appalled and shocked at his words to his own child.

Azula's eyes reflected that shock. Zuko took a moment to look at his sister, and for the first time in his memory, she looked hurt. She blinked and then looked down at the ground once more, ceasing her struggles as Ozai continued to assault her with his words. Azula looked truly and completely defeated, and Zuko hated what he knew he to do now.

"Sokka, can you shut him up?" Zuko asked. Sokka grinned-he was the most unaffected by Ozai's words-and shoved a loss piece of cloth into the fallen Fire Lord's mouth, effectively muffling his cruel words.

Zuko gathered up every ounce of hatred he'd ever felt towards his sister in preparation for the order. Seeing her now, though, it was hard to hate her.

"Aang," Zuko continue, gesturing the monk towards him. Despite the battle, Aang seemed full of energy. "Take away her bending."

The Avatar looked down on the broken girl, pity and sorrow rising in his heart. She just looked so weak. But Aang knew Azula wasn't weak, she was strong and a killer.

Azula looked up, hearing Zuko's words. Fear laced through her amber eyes. A glance at her father and then her brother made her understand what had happened-how the Avatar had won. He had taken her father's bending.

"No!" she shouted. She began struggling, harder than she'd struggled before. It broke Aang's heart. Ozai had been cocky when his bending had been taken. "Please! Don't take my bending! Stay away from me! Get away! Mercy!" Azula shouted, crying again.

Azula was being nothing like Ozai. She was begging him for mercy, begging him to spare her. Zuko kept his expression clear and neutral. He'd never heard Azula say please, or mercy, or even look so scared.

A voice in the back of his mind called him cruel, she was his baby sister.

A louder voice reminded Zuko of every wrong she'd ever done him, of her cruelty. She wasn't his sister. She was a monster.

Zuko just hoped that mentality would last, otherwise he may stop Aang.

"Do it, Aang! Now!" Zuko shouted.

Azula started breathing fire as Aang got close enough to touch her. She was acting as if she were fighting for her life. Tears still streaked down her face, reminding them all just how young she was. Aang quietly stopped the fire, using airbending to knock it away like he'd done with Ozai. Where his face had been calm and serene when he'd taken Ozai's bending, remorse and regret were all that showed on the young Avatar's face.

Steeling his nerves, Aang placed one hand against the fallen princess's face, and the other against her chest.

"Please," Azula whispered, tears still streaking her face.

But it was too late.

In much less time than it had taken with Ozai, Aang finished, removing his hands from the former firebender.

Azula leaned forward, weak and sick to her stomach, a hollow feeling in her heart. She began crying quietly now, for there was nothing left to do.

"You've taken everything from me." she whispered with a voice of hopelessness and dread. Aang would never admit how much those few words cut into his heart. He quietly removed the chains from her wrists. She didn't fight against him, only kept her head hung, silent tears falling. He helped her stand, and again met no resistance.

Azula didn't bother fighting back. It was over. She had lost her bending, and her honor.

For the fallen have no honor.


	2. Servants Among Us

Honor in the Fallen

Chapter Two-Servants Among Us

Azula had been taken to the Prison next to the Palace, along with her father. Her cell was next to his, with a thick wall between, but she could still hear him screaming profanities at the guards. Most of the time, though, he just yelled at her, even though he couldn't possibly know she was so close.

Guards would come in, setting food down in front of her. All she'd ever touch was the water. They'd come back later, to collect her tray. They'd laugh when they'd realize she hadn't eaten, saying it were better if she starved herself, no one wanted her here. They would throw her father's words at her. Azula would just sit there silently and blankly, waiting for them to leave. She always cried afterwards, silently. She didn't want them to hear. Azula was ready to die. Her heart stayed hollow from the loss of her bending, and her stomach began to feel just as hollow.

A week passed like this, and Azula became so weak she couldn't move, she couldn't even cry anymore. Azula heard her brother in the room next to hers, visiting her father. She didn't hear what Zuko wanted, all she heard was her father telling him he'd never know. Azula heard the door slam, and expected a few minutes of peace, but was shocked when she heard her own door open.

Azula was facing towards the wall, though. And she had no energy, she was unable to do something as simple as turn over.

"Azula?" she heard her brother say as he knelt down next to her cell. "Azula, look at me."

"Can't..." Azula breathed. It was all she could manage. Her voice went no louder. She doubted he'd hear her, and assumed that he'd try again, and then yell at her and leave.

To here immense surprise, Zuko heard her. "Azula? What do you mean you can't? Azula?" Zuko said. Azula said nothing, she'd used the last of her energy. What little she had was focused on keeping her breathing.

"Guards!" Zuko called, quickly standing. Two guards rushed in, ready to kill the prisoner if she had tried to attack their new Fire Lord. It was too their shock that the fallen princess was still lying there, and didn't seem to have moved. "Unlock the door!" Zuko ordered, pointing at the cell.

"But...your Highness..." one of the guards began to say, then sputtered off as Zuko glared at him. The guard obeyed, pulling out the key and unlocking her cell. Zuko stepped inside, kneeling beside his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder but she didn't move. Worried, Zuko moved to pick her up, and when he did, her rags shifted, showing how much thinner the princess had gotten in just a week.

"When was the last time she ate?" Zuko shot at the guards.

"She hasn't." the guard stated simply. "She refuses food."

Zuko seemed to pale even more. He had never wanted his sister to be like this...locked up or in a madhouse, sure, but this was much worse. "She needs a doctor, now," he said, picking her up. He leaned her head against his chest so it wouldn't loll. She was so light...

Zuko hurried out the doors, carrying his limp sister.

Azula felt as she was picked up, her head leaned against something warm and firm. She just sat there, her body unwilling to move.

Zuko hurried to the Palace, grateful it was so close. A guard ran along side him, should he need any help. The guard pushed open the door, and Zuko ran inside. He quickly got to the infirmary, where the doctor sat, reading a scroll. She jumped as the Fire Lord ran in.

"What in the world?" Dr. Suya said, ushering Zuko to a bed for him to lay down Azula.

Dr. Suya, a woman in her early thirties, began checking the former princess's pulse. It was too slow, but it was steady.

"She hasn't eaten in a week, I'm told," Zuko growled out, as he glared at the guard. The guard quickly fell to his knees in a bow. There was little Suya could do for this. She began talking to a little her boy, her son probably, ordering him to go get some fruit, and then mash it into a liquid.

The rest of the Gaang was there seconds later, likely hearing about how the Fire Lord had stormed in, carrying a limp girl. Azula wasn't even recognizable anymore, her hair so dirty and mattered and she clothed in the rags of the prison.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Aang asked, still in full-on monk outfit from Zuko's coronation, which had taken place only hours before. "And who's that?" he added, pointing to the form on the bed.

Toph stepped forward, confused. The weight on the bed felt familiar, but the weight was also too low and the breathing too slow. But she still knew who it was. "What happened to Azula?" she asked.

"Azula!" Sokka said, moving to get a closer look at her. She looked wrong. Sokka felt a stab of pity in his stomach, but waved it off, convincing himself she deserved it.

Katara and Suki looked at Azula with horror-filled eyes.

Zuko just leaned his head forward, and began to explain...

After two weeks, Azula received a clean bill of health. The guards that monitored Azula ordered her to stand, and get out of the bed. Azula stood, and shackles were being placed on her wrists and ankles as Zuko walked in.

"I did not tell you to do that," Zuko said coldly. The guards looked at him in confusion. "Remove the shackles immediately."

The guards obeyed, and Zuko dismissed them to wait outside. Azula looked at her brother, waiting for an explanation.

"Azula, why did you stop eating?" Zuko said, grabbing at her upper arms. "You could have died!"

"Because I wanted to die." Azula replied calmly.

Zuko's eyes widened. His mind had been circling, wondering why she'd refuse food, but a purposeful death, a self-murder, was not something he'd considered. He brushed it away, he had gone to her cell for a reason. They'd discuss this later.

"Azula, you are to be released from the Prison," Zuko began. A glint of happiness formed in his sister's eyes where there had been no emotion before, so Zuko continued, "and you will be made a servant."

At that, Azula's emotionless eyes sparked with anger, the first real emotion she'd had in a while. "What?" she shouted, jerking her arms away from his grip. "You expect me to a servant? To you? Never!" she continued shouting.

"You should be grateful!" Zuko shouted back, throwing his hands in the air. "It's that or jail!"

"I will never be your slave!"

"Be grateful, Azula! You are a psychopath, a black-hearted murderer! But I don't want to be known as the Fire Lord who killed half his family!" Zuko stopped, taking in angry breaths. "Do this or you will be send back to jail for the rest of your life with your crime. Being a traitor to the country is no small thing."

Azula's chest still heaved with raw anger, but she did consider the prospects...if she could find a way to execute her brother and uncle, she would claim the throne, as the only heir evident! She fisted her hips at her side, then nodded.

"You start tomorrow," her brother said before sweeping from the rooms.

A servant collected her half an hour later, leading her to an empty room. Azula merely glared on the woman, who scowled at her. The servant pushed Azula into the room, then locked the door. The room was small, a servant couldn't expect to have much.

Azula resigned herself to this temporary fate. It could be a decade before she was able to kill her brother, but patience she had. After all, she was a blood-born princess.


	3. Everything You

Honor in the Fallen

Chapter 3-Everything You've Taken

Azula was on her hands and knees, cleaning the floors. It had been two years she had officially been stripped of her title and made a servant. The fallen princess wiped her hand across her forehead, sweating from all the hardwork.

The first few months here had been simpler. She was required to eat, and would be sent to the infirmary if she skipped a meal. She'd had her own room, as she was still considered deranged, unstable, and a possible threat to others. Over time, Zuko realized she was no longer a danger, and sent her to the servant's quarters, where she had begun her hard training.

She was not allowed outside the Palace walls, unless escorted by a trusted friend of the Fire Lord's. Needless to say, she hadn't let the Palace in two years. She was ordered away from any and all food, in case she poisoned someone.

Azula was the newest servant, and the most hated. The servants despised her for her harsh treatment of them when she been princess. As the newest, she got the most physically taxing jobs.

This meant being on her hands and knees, cleaning dirty floors. Azula kept scrubbing, intent to finish, as she heard voices around the corner. She said and did nothing, just kept cleaning, remembering her place. Servants were not to be seen or heard, unless called upon. And the nobles of the Palace would ignore a servant girl cleaning the floors, walking right past them. Azula still held the hope one day she'd be able to kill her brother and uncle, but knew that was impossible.

She was probably going to die soon. Ozai had died three weeks ago, and the best that the doctors could come up with was that having his bending taken away sapped away his life energy, slowly leaking out, like a leak. She knew she would meet the same fate her father did, as she had so much more stress than he. She worked twenty hours a day, seven days a week. Her last day off had been more than seven months ago.

She sincerely wished she'd chosen prison to this. Azula's mind was preoccupied with thoughts as she scrubbed the floors spotless. Namely that her seventeenth birthday was four days away. She'd be of marrying age, but servants of the castle rarely married. And she knew Zuko would never allow it.

Her thoughts were so preoccupied, in fact, that she didn't realize she was being spoken to until someone put their hand on her shoulder, asking if she was alright. She looked up, finding herself gazing into familiar gray eyes.

The same eyes she'd gazed into as she begged for mercy two years ago. In an instant, all her represed rage and anger flared. She stood quickly, surprising the Avatar, who fell backwards as his position was unbalanced from putting his hand on her shoulder.. He too had grown, she noticed, filling out to look more like a man than a child.

"Azula!" she turned as she heard her name, to find herself looking at the Water Tribe boy, the brother of the Waterbender who had ruined her life.

"Azula?" she heard the Avatar softly say. His voice had deepened, she noticed. He still lay on the ground, gazing up at her. She was a sight to see, from the noble princess who had tried to kill him. She wore plain, red clothes, unlike the fancy threads she used to have. These clothes marked her a servant. Her hair hung down her back, pulled back in a basic ponytail. She had grown, blooming into womanhood, and more beautiful than before. One thing hadn't changed, though. Her eyes still glowed amber, full of anger as they gazed down upon his form.

Aang's heart seemed to squeeze painfully in his chest. He thought he'd been doing a good thing, taking her bending, but now, seeing her like this...all the Avatar felt was regret.

Sokka reacted, thinking Azula was about to hurt Aang. He quickly got behind her, grabbing her thin wrists in one hand while forcing his boomerang against her throat with the other. Then he forced her on her knees, getting her into a subdued position. Azula began to struggle against his bulk, but he pressed the cold steel of the boomerang closer to her throat. She sat there, unmoving. But her gaze still rested on the Avatar, hate evident.

The Avatar straightened up, sitting with his legs crossed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sokka, let go of Lady Azula," Aang ordered, surprising Azula with his use of the word Lady. He must not know how Fire Nation society worked. Lady was for nobles.

"But, Aang," Sokka began protesting, before Aang looked at him with his serene gray eyes. Grumbling about Airbenders and Avatars, Sokka released the girl. Azula rubbed her hands against her throat. Being forced to her knees hurt, and considering how damaged they already were from all the cleaning she did, she doubt she could get up without struggling and gasping in pain. So, to avoid further humiliation, she sat with her legs crossed, like the Avatar. She winced slightly, but hoped to Agni no one noticed.

"Going to thank him, Princess?" Sokka asked, knowing she no longer held that title. It was a slap to the face for her, but she kept a neutral expression.

"Sokka, she doesn't-" Aang began, before Azula cut him off.

"Why would I thank the man who killed me?" she stated, keeping her eyes locked with the Avatar's.

"Killed you!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're not dead! You're right here! I can see you!" Sokka would have continued, but Aang stopped him.

"I think we should have a talk, Lady Azula." Aang said, calmly laying his hands in his lap.

"Talk! About what!" Sokka said. Aang just looked at him again. "Urgh. Fine. You two have a talk, I'm going to look for food." he said, beginning to walk away, before pausing to stare at the fallen princess. "And if you try to hurt him-which I know you can't-he may not have you thrown in jail, but I will make sure you rot there." With his threat finished, he turned and walked away, muttering once more about crazy magic benders.

Azula and Aang held each other's gazes for a few silent minutes. Anger still flashed in hers, but the intial rage was gone. Pain filled most of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked, breaking the silence.

"A feast. Zuko called us up here to announce that all Fire Nation nobles and soldiers who still held ties to Ozai have been collected and arrested." Aang replied calmly, not even slightly bothered by the fact he was having a chat with the enemy.

Azula's heart seemed to sink down deeper into her chest. Her heart still felt hollow, and she knew now it was from her bending being gone. But Ozai's followers had been her only hope of ever getting free, she knew she'd never be allowed near the food served to her brother. She would be a meaningless servant, forever.

"Lady Azula..." Aang began, reaching forward to take one of her hands. Azula just jerked back and glared at him, causing Aang to sigh. "Lady Azula, how have you been?"

The simple question seemed to make Azula's blood burn black with hate. How dare he ask her that? How dare he call her Lady, throwing her stripped title in her face? Azula kept the hate from her words, but just barely. "Oh, you know. Absolutely fantastic." she replied sarcastically. The Avatar just kept his gaze on her, and she found it quite unnerving. "Why wouldn't I be happy? Everything I ever knew you stole from me!"

"Lady Azu-" The younger boy began, before Azula cut him off again.

"Stop calling me Lady!" she shouted, her anger very clear in her voice.

Aang was not put off, and cleared his throat before beginning again. "Azula. Why do you say I killed you?"

"Shall I list the reasons for you? Then get comfortable, Avatar, because it's a long one. You stole my honor. You stole my throne. You murdered my father. You took my bending. Would you like to know what you give me? Pain. Suffering. The label of traitor." Azula listed, her tongue loosened by the amount of her anger. Aang had looked down in shame as Azula had listed all the wrongs he'd done her. When she stopped, he looked back up, only to find Azula's eyes locked with his. "You're more heartless than my father ever was."

A/N: I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I'm tired. And this is third chapter tonight since I've started this story. And if I fall asleep with an unfinished chapter, it'll never get finished.

Send me reviews! I know Azula a bit out of character, but I think with the way her mind snapped and her bending taken, she'd have more emotional outbursts.


	4. Saving Her

Honor in the Fallen

Chapter 4-Saving Her

A/N: I'd like to quickly answer some review questions.

1) Azula's weak. She doesn't eat much, she constantly works, and rarely sleeps. That's why she's weak, easy to subdue, and her knees hurt. I mean, wouldn't you be in pain if your job included being on your knees for twenty hours a day? And, yes, the "energy leaking" adds to it as well.

2) Zuko could see Azula was going crazy. And a crazy firebender would be hard to imprison without endangering his guards.

3) For The Abomination: I'm sorry, I know my writing is a bit choppy and doesn't flow well, but Zuko was going to see Azula to tell her about how she could be a servant.

4) I'd like to show how there are two sides to every story, and this is Azula's.

5) If you have any questions, or I type something up poorly and it's confusing, please tell me and I'll clear it up!

Recap: _Aang was not put off, and cleared his throat before beginning again. "Azula. Why do you say I killed you?"_

_"Shall I list the reasons for you? Then get comfortable, Avatar, because it's a long one. You stole my honor. You stole my throne. You murdered my father. You took my bending. Would you like to know what you give me? Pain. Suffering. The label of traitor." Azula listed, her tongue loosened by the amount of her anger. Aang had looked down in shame as Azula had listed all the wrongs he'd done her. When she stopped, he looked back up, only to find Azula's eyes locked with his. "You're more heartless than my father ever was."_

Aang's heart seemed to sputter with pain at the fallen girl's words. He knew what he had done at the time was the right thing, for the country, the world, and the balance. But...Aang could see now that it was impossible to help everyone. There would always be someone suffering. While the young Avatar held no regrets in swapping the roles-saving thousands from death and enslavement in exchange for a few hundred cruel and greedy men imprisoned-he did regret what he'd done to Azula. He'd never felt bad for what he did to Ozai, even when he died as a side-effect of the energybending. He hated the loss of life, yes, but he was grateful that he knew Ozai could never rise to power again. After all, Aang had no idea if energybending was permanent, or if it would wear off with time. Ozai had made his choice, and had ruled with cruelty in his heart. Azula...Aang had heard what Zuko had said of his childhood. How Ozai had favored Azula, and Ursa had favored her son.

What else could be expected of Azula? With her mother always with her brother, and the young girl with her power hungry father...Azula's best would never have been good enough. A little girl like her, with one parent already preferring the other sibling...in her mind, she'd probably reasoned that if she wasn't perfect, her father's love would transfer to Zuko as well. Aang, as an Airbender, could understand people and their reasons. Looking at Azula now, he could see she'd always been a terrified little girl. She had taken it to extremes, yes, but Aang had heard Katara's story of how Azula had broken.

Aang realized he'd been silent for many minutes, with Azula glaring at him. What could he say?

Azula's gaze never left the Avatar's bald head, vaguely fascinated by the blue tattoo marking his head. He was silent, his eyes on the ground. The Avatar's reaction to her words shocked the fallen princess. He was quiet, seemingly remorseful. Why wasn't he shouting at her, telling her to be quiet? He was now-as much as she hated it-superior to her in status. She had no say, not anymore. By Fire Nation social code, she did not even have the right to speak to him, only to obey him.

Aang held a hand to his head, covering his eyes. At fifteen, the young Avatar seemed a powerful man at times, and at others, he seemed a playful child. At this moment, he seemed like a old man, full of guilt, a timeless pain. Aang finally looked up, locking his gaze with Azula's. He had to save her, help her.

Azula was shocked at his sudden change of attitude, a determination lighting in his eyes. But she kept her gaze fierce and angry. The Avatar held out his hand, a universal gesture of 'Come with me.' Azula silently eyed him, not trusting him.

"Let me help you, Azula." Aang said solidly.

"I don't know if I can survive anymore of your help, I'm already dying because of your 'help.'" Azula said coldly. Aang flinched a bit at those words.

"That was me helping the Earth Kingdom. Let me help you." Aang insisted.

Azula stayed silent, eyeing him quietly. She was no fool, she knew how to weigh her options. On one hand, she could remain a servant, cleaning floors until her heart just gave out and stopped like her father's did, or she could go with the Avatar, and either be better or worse.

She'd die either way.

Azula bit back her pride, then placed her hand in his. Maybe if she played her cards the right way, Aang may return her bending, to save her life. And with a few sneaky moves on silent nights, she'd be Fire Lord! She certainly had a one-track mind...

Aang smiled, pulling her to her feet. Azula merely gritted her teeth against the pain in her knees. The young Avatar noticed but said nothing, knowing it would embarrass her. And to be frank, Aang had a feeling when Azula got embarrassed, she got violent.

"Come with me," Aang said, gently pulling Azula along, so she'd walk beside him. Aang wasn't an idiot, so he didn't trust the former Firebender to be behind him.

"Where are we going?" Azula asked. She glanced down at their hands, and vaguely hoped that Waterbender didn't see them, as she had a feeling the Avatar and the peasant were dating. Azula really didn't feel like being frozen. Again.

"To see your brother. I'm going to release you from being a servant."

Azula's jaw nearly dropped. "What? Why?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Aang turned his head to smile at her. "To show you that you can trust me."

Azula smiled. Free from her servant duties? What would she do all day? She didn't care, just no more being a servant! Even a regular peasant has more status than a Palace servant.

Aang stood in front of the door to the Fire Lord's Hall, where he would gain a meeting with Zuko. The doors were opened by two servants who bowed deeply to Aang, then threw hateful glances at Azula. Azula merely scowled at them.

Aang stopped dead, and Azula looked at him curiously, before following his gaze to where the Fire Lord sat. She didn't understand what was so odd about Zuko sitting there, until she realized there was a second person up there.

The Waterbender sat next to Zuko.

There's only one way she'd be allowed up there.

Katara was engaged to Zuko?

A/N Sorry if it's not that good! DX This chapter just refused to be written. So, yeah, it's kinda short and bad. BUT I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER.


	5. No Such Thing As Hopeless

Honor in the Fallen

Chapter 5-No Such Thing As Hopeless

Aang remained speechless. He didn't even blink. Growing impatient, Azula elbowed his side. He started, looking at Azula, remembering why they were there. He let go of her hand as if shocked. Zuko and Katara eyed the Avatar warily. Azula stood there silently. She'd ask how this happened later.

"Can I help you, Aang?" Zuko asked, finally noticing his sister. She looked tired and sick. The Fire Lord had a bad feeling she had less than a year left to live.

"Oh, yes, uh... I want to have Azula released from her servitude, and into my care," Aang said. He'd had a nice, long speech prepared in his head, but seeing Katara had driven it clear from his head.

This pulled Katara's attention. "What?! Why?"

"To help her," Aang stated simply.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to catch that psycho? She nearly killed Zuko, and would've killed me too! Making her a servant was too kind a move! She's insane! Why do you want to help someone as-" Katara woukd've continued the rant, but Azula cut her off.

"Hello! Hi! I'm in the room!" Azula interjected, angry. How dare that peasant speak about her in such a poor way!

Aang put his hand on Azula's shoulder to calm her. Katara glared at the former princess. She deserved what she'd gotten, and worse! Even when Zuko had been evil, he'd never tried to kill or even truely hurt any of them or anybody else, while Azula would have killed any of them without a second thought. Katara hated Azula more than anyone else, even Ozai.

Nevertheless, Azula quieted down, calmed by Aang's touch. It was odd, she'd thought his touch would almost...frighten her, as the only time he'd ever really touched her was to take her bending.

Zuko eyed his sister carefully. He knew Aang could both take care of and control Azula. "I release her into your care. Azula, if you do anything or attempt to do anything illegal, you will be put back in jail. Forever. Do you understand these conditions as they've been said to you, Azula?" Zuko said, his voice firm and formal.

"I understand these conditions as they been told to me, and as they will later be repeated in the form of a contract within the next week." Azula replied, her tone also formal. But her tone seemed colder than her brother's.

"Thank you," Aang said, giving him a small bow. "Katara." He added, nodding his head toward her.

"Aang, please, think about what you're doing." The Waterbender said, using her bending to put out the flames in front of her and then freezing the water so they formed steps to the ground. Katara stepped towards the Avatar grasping his hands in both of her's. Azula took a step back, eyeing the two. Being in the same room as her enemies-or were they now her former enemies?-talked was...odd, to say the least.

"Azula killed you! If not the water from the Spirit Oasis, you'd be dead! You can't trust her!" Katara begged. Azula looked at Aang in shock.

_I really killed him._ Azula thought, taking a staggered step back. She had meant to harm him, severely, but the lightning had been much stronger than she'd expected. She'd thought about killing people, and had no qualms with it, before. But now...knowing she had killed someone without batting an eyelash? That disturbed even her.

"She's helpless and dying, Katara. She doesn't even have her bending anymore." Aang said. He glanced at Azula, before hurrying in a hushed whisper. "I've killed her, Katara. She's dying because of something I did. You think I could live with myself, knowing I made the last years of her life a living hell? You saw her when she was in the hospital after prison. She tried to starve herself! I want to try to make her happy before she dies. Please, Katara, understand. I understood when you...when you..." Aang choked up at this, glancing at Zuko.

Azula, too far away to hear their hushed whispers, stood there silently, her mind still reeling from the knowledge she'd killed the Avatar. She was a murderer. And she didn't like the feeling.

Suddenly, the room started to spin. Azula mentally swore. This had been happening a lot for the last two months, and she'd never told anyone. Before now all her 'episodes', as she called them, had happened while she was either alone, or everyone else was asleep. She hated showing weakness.

Azula longed to sit down, but there was no where to do so. Normally, she'd be on her knees in the Fire Lord's Main Room, as all Fire Nations citizens. But the Avatar's status matched that of Zuko's, so he did not bow. Azula just plain refused to bow to her brother. Right now, though, she was wishing she was bowing. Azula had no doubt the recurring dizziness had something to do with her energy-leaking.

The room spun faster, the red of the flames pulsating angrily, and Azula felt herself throw into memories as her consciousness began slipping.

_Ozai was angry, very angry. The flames reached to the ceiling, dangerous. Azula sat there, bowing. She stared at the floor, seeing both her reflection and the spiked flames on the clear surface of the black floor. Today was Azula's twelfth birthday, and it had been seven months since Zuko's banishment. Azula had thought this would be a peaceful day, but Ozai had come and dragged her by her hair out of bed that morning at dawn, saying that she should be a Firebending Master by now. _

_"Weak! All my worthless children! Weak!" Ozai screamed at her. She forced her body to stay still as Ozai sent down a bolt of lightning next to her. Azula just squeezed her eyes shut as her body shook slightly with fear. She forced back tears._

_'Just stay calm, Azula. Become powerful and he'll love you! He'll always love you if you're powerful! He won't hate you like your mother and brother did! Doesn't everyone have at least one person who loves them in their lives?' She told herself mentally._

_Ozai stepped down from where he stood gazing down at his daughter. He reached down and grabbed at her arm, which was still bare as she was in her sleeping gowns. Ozai jerked her up to her feet. She bit her tongue as he burned her arm. She tasted the metallic tang of blood as her teeth pierced her tongue. He was testing her. Testing her to see if she would scream. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't..._

_Ozai made the heat worse, and Azula broke. The twelve year old screamedas she fell to her knees, begging him to stop...She just wanted him to love her..._

Aang turned around as Azula let out a shriek. The Avatar, Katara, and Zuko had been fiercly arguing and ignoring the former princess.

Azula fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around herself, as she screamed to be let go. Aang didn't even glance at Katara as he rushed to Azula's side, pulling her into his arms and shushing her. He didn't know what else to do. She kept screaming, and screaming.

None of them knew how long it lasted like this, with Aang holding Azula carefully, Zuko frozen in shock, and Katara staring with her jaw dropped, but Azula finally stopped screaming. Aang kept Azula in his arms, feeling her shake as tears streaked down her face. Aang had known Azula's mind went 'round the bend for a while, but he-and judging by the look on the Fire Lord and soon-to-be Fire Lady's face, nor had they-realized exactly how far gone Azula had become.

Zuko stepped down from behind the flames, wordlessly kneeling down next to his sister. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What have I done to her, Aang?" Zuko asked, his voice laden with guilt. He ducked his head into his hands.

Aang patted the young Fire Lord on his shoulder. "You only did what was best for your country. Now it's my turn to do what is best for her while she is alive." he said gently. Aang tucked his hands underneath Azula's back and behind the bend of her knees, heaving her up into his arms. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he was that strong, but Azula didn't seem to weigh much. Aang staggered a bit beneath her slight weight. A guard offered to take her for him, but he refused. She was his responsibility. She was his weight to bear.

~0~0~0~

Azula's eyes opened groggily. She nearly panicked when she felt a heavy weight covering her, but she relaxed as she realized it was only a warm quilt. Wait...a warm quilt? She didn't own a quilt anymore. Servants had thin blankets (it wasn't that bad, with so many people in one room in a hot country, the rooms stayed hot), and certainly not anything as soft as this. It took her another few seconds to realize there was a cold cloth on her forehead.

She was disoriented, didn't understand where she was or how she'd gotten there. Azula grumbled, pushing herself up to a sitting position, the wet cloth falling onto her lap. She looked at the quilt, noticing it's color. It was orange and yellow, with beautiful, carefully woven designs and patterns.

"It belonged to me when I was younger." A voice came from her side. Azula's head snapped in that direction. Aang sat on a stool near the edge of the bed. He reached over and ran his hands over the quilt. "The monk I was assigned to-basically, what you would call a father-made this for me. It's the last thing I have of his. The glider he crafted for me was destroyed." Aang said, before moving his head to her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Azula replied softly. In all actuality, her head felt like it was being assaulted by an axe, but she always felt that way after she had an episode. Despite her words, she picked up the wet cloth and pressed it to her face again.

Aang was silent for a moment, letting her wake up and catch her breath. But his curiousity was devouring him. "What happened in there, Azula?" He questioned.

Azula removed the cloth from her face, eyeing the Avatar. She didn't want to reveal she was weak, in any way... But she still hoped he'd give her back her bending to save her life. Her mind-still highly strategic-quickly filtered through her options. From a perspective of pretending to be okay versus one of admitting how weak he'd made her, the second option seemed the best for her.

"It started about a year ago. I remember every bad thing that's ever happened to me. I relive it. Feel it all again..." Azula said, before biting her tongue. She wanted to seem in need of help, not completely weak! "You and my brother may think Ozai was nice to me. I regret to inform you, that that is the single most wrong thing you have ever believed."

Aang's face twisted into confusion. It was true, he had always thought Ozai pampered Azula. But, then again... Aang flashed back to when Azula had been chained to the water grate and Ozai had yelled at her, blamed her for everything, and Azula had just taken it quietly. A pang went through Aang's heart.

Azula forced away a smirk. _This is why people shouldn't have soft hearts_, Azula thought, _it's too easy to control them through their feelings. _

Aang's mouth opened to say something, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Come in!" Aang called, standing.

A guard walked in, complete with a spear in hand. Azula's eyes widened as she expected to be arrested, before remembering she had done nothing wrong. She'd been asleep for the last few hours, after all.

"Can I help you?" Aang asked, throwing an unnoticed glance at Azula.

"I am here for her." The guard growled, glaring at her. Azula pushed the cover off and began to stand, when Aang put his hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"She will go. When you ask kindly, and refer to as Lady Azula." Aang said.

"She is no Lady anymore. You of all people should know th-"

"As she is currently under my protection and is no longer a servant, I have reinstated her to the position of Lady." Aang interrupted. The guard scowled.

"Lady Azula...would you please come with me?" The guard asked, forcing himself into a slight bow. Aang smiled triumphantly and Azula stood.

"I can stand up for myself," Azula whispered at him, angrily. "Don't do it for me."

Aang just kept smiling, before whispering back, "I've stood up for everyone but you. It's your turn. I know there is good in you."

"How could you possibly know that? You're the one who took-" Azula began to hiss, until the guard spoke up again, "Lady Azula!"

Azula stood straighter and exited the room.

"Guard," Aang added, taking a step forward. "When you deliver Azula to wherever she's supposed to be, I want you to personally go get a seamstress, and get some nicer clothes for Lady Azula."

"Of course, Avatar." The guard said, bowing again.

Azula followed the guard through the maze of hallways and corridors, until they arrived at the doors to the Fire Nation throne room. Azula's eyebrow knitted together as she realized she had no idea how she had gotten to the Avatar's room. Had one of the guards carried her?

The servants opened the doors, not bothering to bow to their former princess. The guard shut the door behind her, likely leaving to do as the Avatar had ordered.

The fire was out, but Zuko still sat up on his throne. The light came from torches hung on the wall, causing the room to look more welcoming.

Azula froze in her spot as she counted six or seven Boiling Rock guards.

"Oh, Azula. About time you got here. I need to speak with you." Zuko said, stepping down from his throne yet again. The guards turned to look at Azula.

_Well, this doesn't look too good._


End file.
